


lost boy

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, RyoSaku, Ryoma-centric, U-17 World Cup, canon-divergent, confused ryoma, contains spoilers from the new prince of tennis manga, manga-style ryosaku, ryosaku if you squint, set at golden age 214, supportive sakuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: "I don't mind... No matter who you represent, I'll always be cheering for you... Ryoma-kun."It was strange how the resident navigationally challenged girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno always manages to successfully guide one Echizen Ryoma whenever he's lost. RyoSaku.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our favorite tennis prince!!! <3
> 
> -Contains spoilers (if you haven't read yet) from New Prince of Tennis manga, Golden Age 214.
> 
> This is my take on what Ryoma might have felt over the time he played for the US Team following his transfer to the Japan Team. On Golden Age 214, we see Ryoma and Sakuno meet for the first time since their sort of date. So yeah, this fanfic is kinda behind the scenes as to what might have happened after Golden Age 214. :) This is really a RyoSaku fic but it's more subtle, just as how the NPOT manga really does show. Haha.
> 
> I took the liberties in assuming some relationships and characterizations here, but I think I'd elaborate more on the 'end' author's note so... I hope you enjoy this fic first, I guess?

**lost boy**

by neko-alme

**Summary** : “I don’t mind... No matter who you represent, I’ll always be cheering for you... Ryoma-kun.”

It was strange how the resident navigationally-challenged girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno always manages to successfully guide one Echizen Ryoma whenever he’s lost. RyoSaku.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma knew that there was something off within him for the last few days. Despite the loud cheering from the crowd, all he could focus on was the sound of the whirring ball, positioning himself to hit it back with much force. It was weird-- how he knew that his return just now felt different, albeit it looking perfectly normal. Thankfully, it wasn't serious enough to affect his game, as seen by how his stoic demeanor remained unchanged. He continued to play, as usual, putting uneasiness at the back of his mind. Within himself, he remembered the feeling of revenge that he wouldn't be able to get unless he continues to play his best.

There was the sound of wild applause and heartened commendations that filled his ears the moment his finishing shot crossed the opposite court. He wasn't gloating, but the matches were easy enough so far. Despite facing Denmark's captain, there's just no way he'll lose.

"You still have lots more to work on."

Ryoma's lip curls into his cocky smirk while he pointed his red racket to his opponent. His signature phrase rolled easily in his tongue, as he watched the Denmark rep, collapsed on his feet in defeat.

"The match between America and Denmark in Block E of the U-17 World Cup Group League has ended in America's victory, with 3 wins and 0 losses!" The resounding voice of the announcer echoed within the open stadium. Ryoma adjusted his hat, shaking hands with his opponent before walking away.

"USA!"

"USA!"

"USA!"

There were the thundering shouts of excitement and victory among the audience. The prince of tennis didn't pay much attention to it, coolly striding back to his teammates-- the stars in his white, red, and blue uniform jersey jacket seemed to flutter as it swayed ever so slightly by the breeze.

He was greeted by his teammates, words of congratulations, and talks about the match filling the air. Ryoma slid back to his normal self, momentarily forgetting the gnawing uneasiness in his mind while he interacted with his older team members. They were great players, quite fun to hang around with, and Ryoma didn't really have any reason to not like their company. It made him feel even more excited, knowing that he'll get to play with more amazing players as he followed his brother to compete in the World Cup.

Ryoga was patting his shoulders, currently in the middle of one of his stories. He had his usual face of indifference, eyes accidentally darted towards the slowly fleeing audience. With America's match to Denmark concluding, the next match to watch out for was the match between Switzerland and Japan over the neighboring venue. Ryoga was still talking, but his words continued to fall on deaf ears as Ryoma spotted a familiar blue seifuku among the thinning crowd.

His amber eyes focused, his sharp vision recognized the familiar brown twin braids that belonged to someone he knew. His feet immediately moved a step, approaching her direction. Ryoma noted how she looked lost. She appeared to be wandering about where was the exit. He inwardly smirked, amused at how hilarious the expected scene was. Without further ado, he adjusted his hat. He murmured an excuse for himself to let his teammates already go ahead of him. It earned him a bewildered brother, along with their other teammates who eventually let him go since he already was in his own way.

"Ne, Ryuzaki," Ryoma comments, looking up to meet her from the stands, "The Japanese Team is on a different court, you know?"

Ryuzaki didn't notice him right away, continuing to look around. When she finally recognized him as she turned to look down, she instantly blushed-- a mix of surprise and fluster.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun..?!"

He tipped his hat, not bothering to say anything more while the girl collected herself. She continued to speak in reply to his words.

"I don't mind..." she proclaimed, "No matter who you represent, I'll always be cheering for you... Ryoma-kun."

There was something about Ryuzaki's presence that made him feel strange. Her declaration sent a strange warm tone to the hollowness he's starting to feel again. It baffled him, how her presence seemed to calm and at the same time, stir something within. She sounds so familiar, so sure, too believing of him, that it made Ryoma remember the fond memories of their journey in winning Nationals.

"KOSHIMAE!!!"

Kintarou Touyama's voice echoed on the venue, prompting Ryoma to look.

Surprised, he faces his jumpy red-haired rival. Kintaro yelled his words from a distance-- a declaration of a full-scale rivalry for being the best in the world.

"I see..." He smirks, turning away towards the exit casually, "Then bring it on, everyone."

Maybe it wasn't best that he got to hear him after Ryuzaki's words. Now, he was glared at by the fact that his previous teammates were now his potential opponents again. More than remorse, he felt actually excited. Even with the uncomfortable pit in his stomach, Ryoma actually looked forward to playing them all.

* * *

The heat of the sun would've made him feel prickly, if not for the long sleeves of his jacket jersey. Still, it made his throat parch, stomach grumbling, and the white-capped boy couldn't wait but to get his turn on the queue of customers.

It was already past noon. Since he went to watch Switzerland and Japan's match alone, he wasn't with his teammates when he finally decided to get lunch.

The food park-- still within the tournament venue-- wasn't as crowded as he expected. The tables were half-empty despite the long lines to get food. He could only assume that people are eating their food elsewhere, probably choosing to have their own picnics somewhere. Ryoma didn't particularly mind, as he was actually planning to eat his lunch someplace quieter.

He was only behind at least three persons when the line won't seem to move anymore. There were sounds of broken English that he heard from the front, but he paid it no mind. It was mostly usual for foreigners to be around since it's the World Cup. He adjusted his hat, trying to ease his impatience. A few moments more, and he could also hear the murmurs of complaints behind him. The queue isn't moving, and he decided to at least take a peek at what was happening with the current customer and the vendor.

His cat-eyes widened, seeing the girl with the twin-braids alone, trying to communicate while she ordered her food. She appeared flustered, her weakness in the foreign language being more apparent. It didn't seem like they were actually progressing in understanding each other. With the girl stammering while she spoke with broken English, and the foreigner looking intimidating even if he was just trying his best. Ryoma's brows quirked in surprise at the view. Even overseas, Ryuzaki Sakuno still gets herself in trouble.

He breaks apart from his spot on the line, walking up front. The boy cleared his throat, effectively getting Ryuzaki's attention whose eyes seemed to threaten helpless tears.

"Ryoma-kun..?"

"Ryuzaki," he goes straight to the point, trying to not make anyone antsier, "What would you like to order?"

Realizing that he's there to help, she points at specific items in the menu, explaining to Ryoma what she wanted to order. She was nervous, ordering food overseas for the first time. The vendor was kind enough to initiate some casual talk, but it made her even more disoriented as she is tried to understand and at the same time, muster the right English words and to communicate. Easily, Ryoma explained the situation and the order to the vendor who is grateful enough for his help.

When Ryuzaki finally recited her orders, Ryoma tried not to look shocked at the amount of food that she bought. She even ordered multiple drinks, but Ryoma wasn't one to judge. Knowing that she's clumsy enough to probably tip over anything while she carried her order, the boy stayed to help. They navigated to a vacant table where they set the food. Figuring that it's all there is to it, Ryoma muttered a good bye before stuffing his pockets with his hands. He turned his back on her, planning on returning to the line to get his own food.

"Ryoma-kun..!" He heard her call, and he stopped in his steps with a curious stare.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"E-Eto..." Her cheeks flushed, a hand gesturing to the heap of food on her table, "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

* * *

"Thank you for helping me earlier, Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki flashed him a grateful smile while he chewed on his burger.

"I was really nervous and my mind just kind of went blank," Ryuzaki explained with an awkward chuckle, "English isn't really my best subject..."

"Betsuni." He swallowed his food. Ryoma looked at her, sitting across him at their table, "Why were you wandering alone, then? Don't you have that loud friend of yours who's always with you?"

"Tomo-chan?" she instantly understood his description, eliciting a small laugh from her. "Hai... We agreed to meet here for lunch. But she's quite late, so I decided to queue for food while waiting."

"Heh..." He mused, "Isn't the Southern Area a bit far from the Japanese team's venue?"

"Southern Area..?" Ryuzaki's eyes widened in concern, "Aren't we at the Eastern Area?"

Ryoma blinked, clearly, he should've seen this coming, "Ryuzaki, we're at the Southern Area."

"EH?!" She looked frantic, immediately searching for her phone. He fought the urge to facepalm, watching the girl who's taken her terrible navigational skills on another level.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki..."

Unexpectedly, he found her whole situation nostalgic. The corner of his lips quirked up in an amused smile at her ridiculous predicament. He observed how she instantly dialed her phone-- presumably to call her pig-tailed friend. He had a hand propped on his chin, cat-eyes waiting for the next developments.

**_"AH! SAKUNO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ **

Ryuzaki's phone was on loudspeaker. It made the girl cringe, realizing that she accidentally had it on. Fumbling, she replied to her friend, "T-Tomo-chan... I'm currently in the Southern Area with Ryoma-kun... I got lost again."

**_"A DATE WITH RYOMA-SAMA?!"_ ** Her loud volume is enough for Ryoma to hear. Ryuzaki's face burned in embarrassment, few seconds short before she finally turned off the loudspeaker. She put the device on her ears, trying her best to not look at the boy in front of her while she explained.

"I-It's not a date, Tomo-chan! Mou..! How did you get that conclusion?" her voice was a pitch higher than usual, "I... I got lost and happened to cross paths with Ryoma-kun..." she paused momentarily, listening intently to what the other side of the line said, "Why? I thought we were supposed to meet up..." Her brows furrowed in question, before looking surprised. "Eh?! T-Tomo-chan! Wait..!"

With a sigh, Ryuzaki placed her phone down. She bit her lip in shame, apoligizing for the ruckus.

"S-Sorry about that... Ryoma-kun."

And she said sorry again. Ryoma didn't get why she was blaming herself. She didn't do anything offending now, did she? He cocked an eyebrow, sipping on his drink while he stared at her apologetic manner. Her doe eyes reflected the sunshine, making its hazel color more vibrant.

Ryoma cleared his throat, wondering why he was starting to pay attention to the littlest of things about her.

"Ryoma!"

Another familiar voice registered on the tennis prince's ears. He wasn't sure why he felt uncomfortable, as if he's caught doing something that's unnatural for him. He turned his head towards the direction of his sauntering brother, grinning widely.

"Ryoga." Ryoma mutters, throwing him an annoyed look.

"Why the glaring face, chibisuke?" Still smiling, Ryoga glanced at Ryuzaki who seemed lost. She repeatedly stared at the brothers, probably wondering how they look so alike.

"Who do we have here?" Ryoga continues, his mannerisms suspiciously turning flirty, "Why, does my younger brother actually managed to get himself a girlfriend?"

"Che." Ryoma huffs, clearly irritated before he nonchalantly shrugs, "You're talking like it's hard."

"Oh?" Ryoga whistled, studying the lone girl in the table, "You're chibisuke's girlfriend?"

At his reference, Ryuzaki who was only watching the scene unfold, stiffened, "I-I'm not Ryoma-kun's girlfriend!" She flailed her hands in denial, blushing furiously while doing so, "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, his classmate..."

"Ah! I knew it!" Ryoga laughed, "Sakuno-chan would've been too good for you!" He stuck out a tongue to jest the younger Echizen before mischievously holding one of Ryuzaki's hands. The girl gasped, caught off guard.

"Would you like to date me instead?" Ryoga continued, flashing Ryuzaki his most charming smile that was a guaranteed hit to most girls he tried to woo.

"Eh?" More puzzled than ever, the twin-braided girl couldn't even fathom the right reply. It was all going too fast. Ryoma took the initiative to pull his brother away from the innocent girl.

"Back off, Ryoga," He warns, and Ryoga chuckles. The tennis prince would've added the fact that Ryoga didn't know whose granddaughter he's messing with if he didn't remove his hold on her.

"Someone's a little jealous!" Ryoga teased.

"Shut up, Ryoga." Ryoma waved a hand in dismissal to the high schooler before facing Ryuzaki, "Ryuzaki, aren't you supposed to go to the Eastern Area now?"

“Umm... Actually,  I’m not sure now... ” She replied, “Tomo-chan postponed our meetup and I would like to explore around for a bit.”

Ryoma’s eyes narrowed, thinking to himself where the girl could’ve possibly pulled off the confidence to actually wander again alone. He was about to comment about her terrible sense of direction when Ryoga actually proposed something unexpected.

“That’s great!” He cheered, “If you don’t have anywhere to go now, maybe you could join our team for a visit!”

“Ha?” Ryoma let out a protesting gasp, turning to the girl whose face was a mixture of surprise and nervousness. What does his stupid brother plan on doing, bringing the unassuming girl along? He could only wonder as he flashed him an incredulous glare.

“What?” Ryoga nonchalantly laughs innocently at the tennis prince, then to the wide-eyed girl, “It would be fun!”

* * *

As opposed to their expectations that the whole team was that the practice courts, only Kiko Balentien and Dodo Obando were using the courts. Even then, Ryoga is still ecstatic-- behind him, walked the two middle school freshmen: the cheeky tennis prince and the shy Ryuzaki.

“Oy!!!” Ryoga waved his hand, smiling towards his American friends, “I brought someone!”

Hearing the voice, Kiko and Dodo stopped their intense playing, curious glances thrown.

“Who did you bring this time?” Dodo laughed, specks of sweat dotted his tanned arms. By this time, he’s already used to the older Echizen’s spontaneity, “Our representative roster is already complete, you know?”

“Oh! It’s much better than that, actually!” Ryoga replied, giving a sneaky glance at his younger brother’s deadpan reaction.

“Who is it?” Kiko finally looked over, loose wisps from his blond ponytail swaying with the breeze.

“It’s chibisuke’s one-sided crush, of course!” Ryoma turned to glare at his brother, who looked like he was having too much fun. Ryuzaki meanwhile only stood confused, probably unaware of his brother’s words.

“What are you even talking about, Ryoga?” the boy tried to retort and deny, already regretting that he allowed his brother to bring Ryuzaki along.

“Seriously?!” Kiko chuckled.

“So Ryoma is one to go with the flow, after all!” Dodo laughed, the two of them approaching the three.

Dodo and Kiko’s surprised, yet excited faces are lost on Ryoma. How his non-existent love life seemed so interesting to his closest American teammates is a puzzle for him. He face-palmed, out of witty comebacks as their tall selves towered over small, timid Ryuzaki who still appeared nervous-- seemingly unable to keep up with the fast English conversations of the natural speakers. It didn’t help that Ryoma had no energy to translate all of his teammates’ nonsense.

“So you’re Ryoma’s girl?” Kiko casually asked Ryuzaki, who took a while to process his question before blushing furiously and shaking her head in denial.

“I-I’m R-Ryoma-kun’s classmate, Sakuno Ryuzaki.” she replied in English, making Ryoma give her an amused sideways glance.

Ryoga winks at his friends from the sidelines, letting them in on his small teasing session towards his own brother. Dodo and Kiko exchanged knowing nods, slapping Ryoma’s back, prompting the boy to get pushed around a bit. It earned them a characteristic glare as the boy genius adjusted his white hat grumpily.

“I’ll go get Ponta.” Ryoma bumbled, walking away without even looking back. Even from afar, he could hear his brother’s snicker, some whispers to his teammates that he could already presume what was all about. The tennis prince sighed at the childishness of it all, wondering how his brother-- already in high school, still act immature.

By the time he finally arrived by the vending machines. His eyes immediately searched for the white and purple-colored can of his favorite beverage. As he slid the coins on the slot, familiar voices from the other side of the tall bushes beside the machine registered in Ryoma’s ears.

“I still can’t process the fact that Tezuka-buchou would be representing Germany.”

“ It would be really hard for us to choose who to cheer .”

“What are you saying, Kachirou?! Of course, we should cheer for Japan!”

Realizing that it was his fellow first year friends, Ryoma peered a bit. All he could see were their backs, but he was sure that it’s Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo, as he expected. He figured that they must’ve been doing some sightseeing since their location is a bit further than the Japan team’s area. Casually, he opened his chill can of Ponta, sipping on it. He wasn’t really interested in letting them know that he’s behind the vending machine.

“But Horio-kun... Tezuka-buchou is still our captain.” Katsuo commented.

“The same could be said for Ryoma-kun, then. Since he’s an American representative now, does that mean we shouldn’t cheer for him too?” Kachiro asked, pausing on his steps to emphasize his point.

“Whether it’s Tezuka-buchou or Echizen, we should still cheer for Japan! Don’t you have the pride of being a Japanese national?!” Horio’s frustrated loud voice boomed in answer to the other two. With a huff, he quickened his steps, prompting the other two to follow him as they walked further away.

Ryoma gulped on his drink, clearly hearing his Seigaku teammates’ conversation a while ago. Somehow, hearing them made him feel uncomfortable now. When he switched teams, overcome with the frustration of disappointment over being kicked out of camp, the thought that he’ll feel this way now didn’t occur to him. It was weird in a way that he felt the rare uncertainty bubbling within him.

He was sure that it wasn’t because of Horio and others’ opinions. For the bothering thoughts he’s having now has always been at the back of his mind, the moment he met his senpais before the start of the tournament and had to act nonchalant. Was it guilt? At the moment, all that mattered to him was beating Byoudoin and his destructive tennis.

Strangely, even Ponta didn’t seem as appetizing as it usually did. Without much care, Ryoma threw the half-full can of soda on the garbage bin. He didn’t like how small, trivial things made him feel this way now. Feeling a bit irritated, he made his way back to the US team’s practice courts, hoping his brother and teammates wouldn’t be as annoying.

* * *

He watched her stance from the benches, arms outstretched as Kiko guided her elbow to a more natural position. Not too far away is Dodo from the sides, giving some pointers while Ryuzaki nodded in affirmation. Ryoga is already nowhere to be found, announcing that he’s actually going on a date that afternoon, leaving the twin-braided girl on her impromptu tennis lessons with the two Americans while Ryoma silently watches with a bored face.

It has been around two hours since the tennis prince came back from his vendo machine travel. Lazily peering over the girl who significantly looked more comfortable now than earlier, he played with his white cap, rotating it in one hand. She looked happy, grateful at how Kiko and Dodo willingly helped with her tennis in the guise of their boredom. On one hand, Ryoma’s mood didn’t even improve. After playing some practice matches with Dodo earlier in a futile attempt at distraction, he’s back on the benches and feeling unsettled again.

“Ryoma-kun? Are you okay?”

His sour mood must’ve been so obvious that Ryuzaki left her two teachers from the courts to approach him. He gave her a quizzical look, before grunting, “Hn.”

She didn’t look convinced, and he was so sure that she’s about to inquire more-- which he wasn’t really keen--but she pursed her lips, giving him a small smile instead. He stared at her.

“Umm, Ryoma-kun... I think it’s already late. I should go back to Tomo-chan and the others now.” she explained, “I already said my goodbyes to Kiko-san and Dodo-san... I’ll be going now. Thank you for bringing me here.”

He watched her give him an awkward wave in goodbye, before turning her back on him. She stepped towards the court’s gate, posture not even appearing bothered though her way back is quite long.

“Was she really that confident she won’t get lost?” Ryoma murmured under his breath, already so sure that the girl would somehow end up anywhere but the Japan team’s area. He stands up from the bench, following her. He ignored the knowing grins of Kiko and Dodo who didn’t say anything, only observing with their amused grins on. He sighed, not having the energy to bother anymore.

Ryuzaki walked ahead of him, still unaware of his presence. He was only planning to see that she makes it to her destination without being lost, so he didn’t really make the effort of letting her know that he’s behind. Only a few minutes after she left, he already noticed her hesitant gestures. Granted, so far, she’s not yet astray the right path, so Ryoma didn’t really interfere. But after a few more turns, glances around uncertain, and three corners wrong, the boy finally decided to interfere.

“Ryuzaki, that’s the wrong way.” He spoke loud enough so she could hear. The girl immediately halted, looking back at him in wonder.

“Eh? Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here?”

“Just out on a walk.” He lied, pointing to the right paths, “You? I thought you’re confident you won’t get lost.”

“Mou...” she pouted, face reddening a bit in shame, “I-I won’t be getting lost easily. I may not be as fast, but I’m sure I could find my way.”

Ryoma smirks at her, having fun at her obvious denial. Flustered, Ryuzaki bowed her head in goodbye, taking off in the right direction that the boy ushered her to. He followed her silently, though this time, she noticed his actions.

“Ano, Ryoma-kun... Where are you walking to?”

“Nowhere,” he mutters with his uncaring voice, eyes straight ahead while the girl beside him furrowed her eyebrows in question. It wasn’t the first time she had that expression that day, Ryoma low-key noticed. Still, he didn’t let it sit in his mind further, quite used at seeing the girl’s often unspoken opinions. So he was in for a surprise when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, eyes full of concern as she spoke.

“Is there something wrong, Ryoma-kun?” 

His eyes squinted, called out yet ready to deny what he truly felt. But before he could retort something sharp, possibly enough to turn her curiosity away, he was stopped by the way she continued her words. 

“P-Please, don’t lie about it. I could tell when something bothers you, Ryoma-kun…” 

She stood there, unmoving. Her brows were furrowed in confusion, worried hazel eyes reflected an appearance that was almost sad. Ryoma unconsciously gulped, throat dry and unable to utter another lie. He looked away, breathing a stressed sigh before turning to her in an awkward invitation. 

“Ne, Ryuzaki… Could you come with me for a bit?”

* * *

Weird enough, even though they’re within the premises of KCC Arena in Melbourne, due to the matches for the day being over, it was as empty as it could possibly be. Among the stands below were a few tourists and onlookers. At the very top of the seats, just by the audience entrance, the white-capped lad led the twin-braided girl inside the stadium. It was a bit chilly, an unusual opposite of the weather that morning. The sun is already about to set, and the skies were a mix of pink and orange, complementing the view of the stadium from the top seats. 

“Days from now, I would definitely be standing on the courts again for the finals...” Ryoma mutters, looking over the wide space.

“I’m sure you will.” Ryuzaki replies surely, staring at the empty courts too with a cheery smile, “I’ll be cheering for you, Ryoma-kun.” 

He gave her a sideways glance, feeling that familiar lump on his throat again-- stifling. The way her lips curled in a slight encouraging smile was reminiscent of that afternoon where she gave him the fortune slip he still somehow kept tucked inside one of the many pockets of his tennis bag. She was honest, genuine, and supportive all throughout that it made him feel a bit bad that the next time they met was when he already transferred teams. 

“But I’m a US representative now.” He mutters, facing away.

“It doesn’t matter, Ryoma-kun…” he heard her reply a repeat of her words that morning, “No matter who you represent, I will cheer you on.”

Ryoma didn’t reply. Instead, he continued to stare ahead of the tennis courts below, still unable to piece the reason why he was so unsettled that nothing could turn it away. 

“I..I’m not sure whether you still remember, Ryoma-kun…” she brings up, prompting him to look at her curious.

“What is it, Ryuzaki?” he queried, waiting.

“It was sometime after you got your memories back… Back when I rushed to find and meet you before your final National’s match.” She exhaled.

“What about it?” 

Truthfully, he couldn’t remember much aside from the actual match and his teammates’ and former opponents’ help in making him regain his memories. Nevertheless, he tried to rack his memory, faintly remembering meeting her outside the stadium, though he couldn’t recall much of what she said at the time.

“You taught me tennis, and I grew to like it so much…” she started, “I’ve been watching you play for sometime now, and even if I’m completely a newbie, I could definitely tell…”

She wasn’t looking before, but now, she met his gaze, “I could tell that the love you have for tennis is definitely bigger… definitely bigger than I could possibly have. And sometimes, I would wonder… How is it possible to love something that much? To be so passionate about it, even with the possible premise of losing?” 

He watched her speak, how her lips trembled, her cheeks flushing a bit while she explained.

“And over time, I think I understood it a bit.” she shyly states, “When I’m watching you from outside the courts, more than cheering for Ryoma-kun, my classmate, and a Seigaku member-- I’m cheering for the tennis that you play… The way that it makes me so happy, so excited, and energetic.”

She almost mumbled her last sentence, getting more embarrassed than ever and playing it off by eyeing the ground. She fiddled with the hem of her blouse before she continued to speak, “Maybe I am just an inexperienced newbie who can’t properly stretch my elbows, lower my knees, or cut my hair short… I’m still incapable of giving you any real advice… But Ryoma-kun, to me, you play the best when you put all your heart in it.”

Finishing her words, she reluctantly meets his eyes, pouring out her feelings, “So no matter what team or country you represent, you’re not lost. As long as you follow what you feel the best, I don’t think anything else matters… I would still believe and cheer for Ryoma-kun who plays because he genuinely loves tennis.”

The contrast against the backdrop of twilight and the illuminating lights that started to fill the stadium made Ryuzaki Sakuno’s features look ethereal. Her face was still a bit red, slowly coming to the realization that she just blurted her innermost thoughts out. Still, unlike what Ryoma initially expected that nothing could possibly distract his distress away, at the moment while he listened to the girl rambling her words away, tinge of amusement and whimsy bits of lightness due to her subtle references from the past made him feel better.   


He couldn’t say anything, rarely at a loss of words. But what else could he say? As she mentioned ‘lost’, he finally got it. The gnawing feeling that something isn’t right and his rationality wasn’t enough to convince him. No matter how much he thought how he was going to surpass everyone and stand atop, he still couldn’t get the same excited feeling as before. 

For the second time, after being kicked out of the camp, the girl who’s famous for getting lost taught him the way again. Ryoma wasn’t able to fully think about it at first, but where there is the painfully observant Ryuzaki, he gets a new perspective on things as unfamiliar as his own emotions. 

“Ah! I-I just realized that I might’ve s-said to much… Don’t mind my previous rambling, Ryoma-kun.” she awkwardly laughs, covering her red face, now at full effect of awareness on what she talked about.

With his lips curling a bit upwards, he let out an inaudible chortle that she couldn’t possibly see.  _ Same old Ryuzaki.  _ He had the comforting thought. Ryoma grabbed the tip of his hat, effectively removing it from his dark green hair. He messed with his locks for a bit to tame his unruly hair before turning to face her still flabbergasted figure. 

“Mada mada dane.” 

He said it more for himself rather than the girl whose head he just placed his precious hat on. 

Flinching, Sakuno gazed at him wide-eyed, instinctively touching the bill. Her doe eyes seemed to be even bigger and innocent in his point of view and he hoped that she would understand his small gesture of thanks. To the times when she understood him even when he fails to understand himself or the people around him. To the times when there is Ryuzaki Sakuno who always unexpectedly seem to know the way. 

That night, as he returned to the US team’s place and formally made his exit to join back the Japan team, all he thought about is following what he really wanted. Still wondering but never bothered about how he’s going to achieve his initial goals of defeating Byoudouin or anything. In fact, as Ryoma sauntered on his way to Team Japan’s place, he was more worried about whether everyone would accept him again. 

But then, it was another topic to worry about. He just hoped that if ever he gets lost again, a certain twin-braided girl could call him out. 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> some further notes in my headcanons here:
> 
> \- in this fic, I had this idea that Ryoma had this cute senpai-kouhai vibe going on with Kiko and Dodo wherein I think they might be the closest to Ryoma in the team aside from his brother (?)
> 
> \- also, I just want to say that I don't think Sakuno is really entirely bad at English. But to me, as a person whose first language isn't English, it could really be hard to keep up with people who're natural speakers of the language, because you tend to speak your mother tongue quickly, with the occasional accent. So yes, Sakuno does understand bits of English but she's too nervous to actually keep up with everyone.
> 
> I think that's all? I'm planning another small sequel fic in Ryoma's POV but this time, it would be when Prince Ludovic appears and saves Sakuno around Golden Age 250... Would you guys be interested in reading about it, if ever? Haha.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for being inactive. Real life problems suck, and I have to juggle more things at the same time so I have little time to none in writing these days. I'm sorry about that, I know I promised a ton of updates before the year ends but I have to prioritize my life for now. At least, I won't be abandoning everything. Nothing changed about my plans in regards to my stories and I would still update from time to time albeit slower. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all your comments, kudos, and messages! <3


End file.
